Lost In Stereo
by Rockergirl16
Summary: Arthur has officially fallen in love Amelia. So what will he do? Oh god, who knows what he will do? EnglandXFem!America


**Lost In Stereo**

Disclaimers: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia, it belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. "Lost in Stereo" belongs to All Time Low. Lyrics are from

Warnings: AU timing, genderbend (Fem! America), 1 P.O.V, swearing, and minor suggestive themes.

Summary: Arthur has officially fallen in love with Amelia (Fem! America). So what does he do? Oh god, who knows what the hell he does. Pairing: England X Fem! America aka Arthur X Amelia

Arthur's P.O.V

Goddammit! Why is Amelia so beautiful?! It's like she can take anything by sea…

_Lost in stereo, lost in stereo_

_Lost in stereo, lost in stereo,_

_She works for the weekend,_

_Mix tape of her favorite bands,_

_Tearin' up the radio,_

Crap! Is she coming over here?

"Hey, Arthur, are ya okay?" she asked.

"Oh, yes Amelia." I replied.

"If ya say so, but ya face is red." she responded.

Oh crap. "Don't worry, Amelia." I reassured.

_She's trouble in a tank top,_

_Pretty little time bomb,_

_Blowin' up_

_Take you down_

_Living in the radio,_

_Lost in stereo_

"Alright, whatever ya say," she said, but continued talking, "Hey! Do ya wanna go somewhere?"

"Yes, I would like to go." I replied.

"Alright then!" she shouted, then she drew a blank face. "Wait, I'll be right back, I need to change."

I guess she was right; she was wearing what she usually wears. Her shirt tied at the front, and her shorts.

_She's dancing alone,_

_I'm ready to go, but she's so_

_Lost in stereo, lost in stereo,_

_She's out of control, so beautiful_

_In stereo, lost in stereo._

Well, guess I'm also not dressed properly, either. I'll ask her if we can stop by my house, so I can change.

"Hey Arthur! I'm all ready!" she yelled.

Oh god, I am on the verge of having a nosebleed. She is so fucking beautiful, while I look a piece of shit.

_And I've been waiting for so long,_

_But she'll never know,_

_I'm losing hope, 'cause she's so _

_Lost in stereo, lost in stereo,_

_Lost in stereo, lost in stereo,_

I could tell by the way she dressed, we were going somewhere fancy. She was wearing her American flag dress.

"Amelia, may we stop at my house, so I may change." I asked.

"Yeah, and Arthur, no need for the correct grammar, I always know what you mean." she replied.

Dammit! I think I pissed her off.

We barely talked on the way to my home.

'Would you like to come in?" I asked.

"Sure." she replied coldly.

_Shaken down on a Saturday,_

_Sit back, gotta catch my breath,_

'_Cause every time I see her,_

_I know she's going to take it back._

I lead her in, and she was struck by awe.

"Wow. You got a nice place." she told me.

"Thank you," I reply, "You can do whatever you like."

_Tattoos and a switchblade attitude,_

_Snakebite heart with a bubblegum smile,_

_Sex in stereo, don't turn the radio dial._

I need to find something nice, like Amelia did.

All I found is my tuxedo. Oh, hell! I guess it'll work.

"Amelia! I'm ready!" I yelled. I looked around to find herself being flirted with Francis, but she looks pissed off. Before I even blinked, she had Francis on the floor.

_She's dancing alone,_

_I'm ready to go, but she's so_

_Lost in stereo, lost in stereo,_

_Lost in stereo, lost in stereo,_

_She's out of control, so beautiful_

_In stereo, lost in stereo,_

"You bastard, Francis! No one kisses me, but Arthur! Jackass!" she yelled. Then, she looks up, and she sees me, and starts running, even though she's wearing high-heels.

_And I've been waiting for so long _

_But she'll never know,_

_I'm losing hope, 'cause she's so _

_Lost in stereo, lost in stereo_

_And I'm just like cellophane,_

'_Cause she sees right through me,_

_I know she's glitter and gold,_

_And that's the price I pay,_

_When I don't even know her name,_

_She's slipping away,_

"Arthur, why are ya following me?!" she shouted.

"Because, you know I saw you beat the crap out of Francis, and I heard you say what you said to him." I reply.

_She works for the weekend,_

_Mix tape of her favorite bands,_

_Tearin' up the radio,_

_Lost in the stereo's sound,_

"Well, I know that," she trailed off, and she stopped running, and started to cry, "But he kissed me, and stole my first kiss."

_She's dancing alone,_

_I'm ready to go, but she's so_

_Lost in stereo, lost in stereo,_

_She's out of control, so beautiful,_

_In stereo, lost in stereo,_

I think I know what Amelia meant by "No one kisses me, but Arthur!". Her first kiss was meant to be with me. Oh dear hell, what am I suppose to do?

I went without thinking, walked up to her and kissed her. I wiped her lovely, diamond tears.

_And I've been waiting for so long,_

_But she'll never know_

_I'm losing hope, 'cause she's so_

_Lost in stereo, lost in stereo._

"Amelia," I said pulling back, "Would you like to accompany me home, or would you like to go to the place we were supposed to go?"

"Well, Arthur, I'd like to do both." she replied.

"Your wish is my command, my princess, who I dearly love." I responded, with one knee on the ground.

"I love you, too, my prince." she replies.

_She's dancing alone,_

_I'm ready to go, but she's so _

_Lost in stereo, lost in stereo,_

_She's out of control, so beautiful_

_In stereo, lost in stereo._

It's more like we're lost in stereo. Yeah, I knew this song was on the whole time. It makes total sense doesn't it?

_And I've been waiting for so long,_

_But she'll never know,_

_I'm losing hope, 'cause she's so _

_Lost in stereo, lost in stereo…._

………………………………

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! I finally updated! I don't know why I used Fem! America. Well, whatever. It doesn't matter, because I updated!! We jump for celebration! Hi-5 me! The ending with Arthur is a new thing I wanted to try. Give me your opinion, do you like it? Make sure to hit that review button. Oh, if you are wondering about the sequel to "Homecoming" it is still in work, it may come out in late April, because I gotta do a lot stuff in April, so lets just hope.


End file.
